Terrors
by Spacebabie
Summary: brutal deaths of many citizens leads the clan to track down a classic type of monster.


All the characters appearing in Gargoyles and Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles are copyright Buena Vista Television/The Walt Disney Company. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder. All original characters are the property of Me.

by: Spacebabie

Email: LadyAndromeda@smstars.zzn.com

____________________________________________________________________________

TERRORS

____________________________________________________________________________

Margot Yale sat back in the passenger side of the car as she thumbed through her copy of _Cosmopolitan_. She was not in the mood to read, and it wasn't because the only light she had was from the little overhead light. It was several things actually. The main reason was that she and her husband were stuck between an upstate resort and the city when the front left tire blew out. The resort was a nice little vacation and it did cost a lot less than her solo trip to Paris.

The creaking of the jack and the clanking of the cro-bar against a hubcap was mixed with gasps of "ouch," and cuss words being grunted out. Margot let out an annoyed sigh before rolling up her reading material.

"Give it up Brendan," She said while slightly leaning forward. "Let me call the auto club."

"I just about got it," Brendan said from outside. "Just need to secure the spare, and we are done." She heard the door to the trunk open and turned around to see him put the tools and the old worn tire into the trunk before he circled back to the drivers side. "No problem." he opened the door. "We will back in the city with in an hour." He looked totally different from when he first went to change the tire. He had taken his suit jacket off and rolled up his sleeves. His neatly brushed brown hair had parts that stuck out at the sides and was plastered against his forehead in sweat.

Margot pursed her lips and gave him a look over. She had to admit he was sexy when he was rugged and would have mentioned if she did not see what was behind. Something large with golden yellow eyes.

"Brendan," Her voice was low and strained. "Get in the car now."

"Why?" He turned around to see the large hairy thing nearly pounce on him. Brendan leaped in the car at lightening speed, but he was not quick enough. Sparks flashed across his eyes as he felt sharp points pierce through his skin in his leg and other sharp things scrape against his thigh. Margot's screaming was not helping. He grabbed onto the door and slammed it as hard as he could against it's head. The creature did not loosen it's tenacious grip. With his own teeth still clenched from the pain he reached for the cigarette light and pressed it between the thing's eyes. With a yelp like a wounded dog it let go. Brendan pulled his leg in and closed and locked the door.

"Oh my God, oh my god," Margot hyperventilated with her hand on her chest. Brendan was also breathing hard.

"Here," He gasped and handed the lighter to her. She managed to take it and place it back in its outlet before screaming again. The beast was at the window scratching at the glass and leaving bloody, muddy streaks. Brendan turned the key in the ignition and stepped down onto the pedal.

"What?" She tried to catch her breath before continuing. "was that thing?"

"A wild dog," Brendan swallowed. "Possibly a wolf." His hands were shaking as he tried to keep control of the steering wheel.

"Pull over," She waited until he did so before continuing. "Get into the back seat. Can you crawl back there?" He turned off the car and slid through the wide crack that separated his seat from Margot's. She can see the puncture wounds on his shin and calf that were dripping blood. Long red rivulets that sprinkled the cream colored upholstery with large red drops. More blood oozed out from the scratches on his thigh. Margot took off her jacket and handed it to him,

"Wrap up your calf with this," She said. "Use your jacket for your thigh. I think there are some towels on the floor. Just-" Her voice took on a tone of urgency. "Wrap it up, and keep it elevated." She slid over to the drivers side. "I'm going to get you to the hospital."

____________________________________________________________________________

Elisa took another sip of her coffee before continuing in her paperwork. She was having a hard time concentrating when the thought of a wedding between her and Goliath kept on running through her mind. She had told her parents, and siblings. Her brother was the first to break the silence when he offered his congratulations.

She glanced at her partner. Matt had been latching onto the arms of his fellow officers and showing them more pictures of Charlie's first birthday. Now, and to some of the badges benefit, he was on the phone.

"Homicide," Matt uttered before he placed the phone back on the receiver. "Ready to roll?"

"If you promise not to talk my ears off about Charlie," Elisa said.

"You were there," He smiled and grabbed his coat. She looked over his shoulders to see some officers looking relieved. A few other cops and detectives who were parents shook their heads at them.

____________________________________________________________________________

"What do we have?" Elisa asked the officers on the scene. The yellow tape blocked off people who had gathered in clusters. A photographer was taking photos of the dead woman next to a car.

"Her name was Brigitte Meyers age 23 she was found outside her car this morning," Officer Polansky read her the facts. "Robbery was not the motive her purse was still in her car."

"Do you know how she died?" Elisa walked with him towards the body. Matt was already kneeling beside it.

"No sign of any weapons, visible wounds. The paramedics pronounced her dead on arrival." They stopped beside Matt and the dead woman. She looked at Briquette's face. The woman was pale, she appeared to be completely drained. Matt was pulling down her collar when he noticed an important detail.

"Are you sure you checked her entire body?" He asked. The uniformed cop coughed and looked a bit uncomfortable.

"Well we haven't given her a thorough look," The officer said.

"Cause you might have noticed these," He pointed at the small twin puncture wounds on the woman's neck. "Looks like right over the jugular."

"Just two?" The officer asked.

"Just two," Matt stared up at him. "Why?"

"Cause I heard those winged freaks have upper and lower fangs." Matt shot up and stared into the officers eyes.

"What did you say?" He asked with a low tone.

"Not ones that are human during the day like yourself," He began to sweat. "You still have your human soul."

"I think you better leave," Elisa narrowed her eyes at him. The sweaty cop slowly backed up.

"He is right in a way," Matt kneeled back down. "These are fang marks."

"What do you mean?" Elisa bent down in a crouch next to him. Matt pulled down at her collar and pointed at the puncture holes again.

"Notice how there is no blood next to the wounds."

"That is because she is dead." He nodded.

"She is dead because she was drained of her blood. Look at her lack of color."

"Don't say it."

"Say what?"

"Please don't mention we have a vampire problem in the city."

"You have to admit it is a possibility."

"I know that there is a possibility that they exist but a vampire in the city?"

"Could be more than one?"

"I still feel it is more likely someone tying to make it look like a vampire, or it could be someone who thinks they are a vampire. There are lot of people who believe they are one." She felt something like a caterpillar made of ice crawl up her back as she stared at the body.

____________________________________________________________________________

The second body they viewed that day did have blood covering it. Something had attacked the man. They could only tell it was a man only by looking at its genitalia. He had large chunks of his flesh torn off of his body. Elisa felt herself pale as she looked at the body and backed away from it.

"Parts of the body were clawed repeatedly," Matt was going over the report from the EMT's. "Tore through the nerves and scraped against the bone. Some parts of the flesh was chewed on." His eyes lifted up from the report and noticed the greenish tint to Elisa's normal caramel tone. "Are you feeling all right?" His arms went lax.

"I have seen some gruesome murders before," Elisa forced out of her mouth. "But this is the worse." He glanced at the body and hung his head.

"Worse than what Demona and I caused on our honeymoon." She remembered when he told her about killing Albus and the guilt that he carried on his shoulders.

"In this case it is a lot different," She placed her hand on his shoulder. "Albus's death was quick, and the bastard deserved it. This guy was innocent and probably suffered."

"You want to go back to your car and wait?" She shook her head.

"I'm a detective. I have to keep it together."

____________________________________________________________________________

Margot exited the bathroom of their bedroom with her towel wrapped around her head and a thick terry-cloth robe hugging her damp naked frame. She slipped into her chinchilla slippers and left the room.

Brendan had fallen asleep on the couch with the TV on. She watched the slow rising of his chest. His heavily bandaged leg was propped up on the arm at one end of the couch. He didn't mind having the jagged scratches on his thigh stitched up but the multiple rabies shots had upset him. Her husband did not like needles and she had to hold his hand when each injection was administrated.

The painkillers had a drowsy side effect and Brandon had felt the full force of them. She turned the television off before she checked their answering machine.

"Ms Yale," The recorded message read. "This is Ambrosia Leahs. I have agreed to the meeting you wanted to set up at your office with one of my employees. Mr. Cassidy shall met with you at four thirty on Tuesday."

*Beep*

"Hey Aunt Margot it's Brett, Jodi wants to know if she can profile you next week. September starts her senior year and all seniors have to do this job profiling thing." Margot had to smile. Her nephew's girlfriend worships the ground she walked on. She never had a protege before. She will call Brett later to tell him that she accepts.

*Beep*

"Hello Ms Yale," The deep male voice was thick with an Italian accent. "This is Alendro Vorsalli. I have called you before and you agreed to meet with me tonight. How about Cassio's at nine thirty." Oh yes the new law firm in town was run by Vorsalli. That was the last message. She quickly slipped into a formal outfit before grabbing her purse.

"I'm going out," She whispered to Brandon. "You try to get well." She gave him a kiss on his forehead before leaving.

___________________________________________________________________________

He hated working at Speedy Stop. He hated nearly everything in his life. His froofy hair that won't seem to be tamed without large handfuls of gel. He hated his greasy skin that shone like polished diamond in the convenience store lights and had caused his entire face to explode with reddish blotches and pink bumps full of white pus. He hated his braces, that one beefed up Tony Dracon wannabe that has made his highschool life extremely difficult. He hated all of the above, but the most thing he detested was the fact that he had to be a stock boy in a connivance store.

His father made him get the job.

"If you want a car you are going to have to work for it," The old man barked at him. Thank God his mother served as mediator. Now his father agreed to pay half for the car, but he still had to get a job.

The only place that would hire him was the Speedy Stop store. He was reluctant to take it because convenience stores usually get held up and the people behind the desk nearly always got shot in those robberies. He was luckily saddled with a simple stock boy job.

Inventory was a boring as hell, but it brought him closer to getting his car. He wrote down the names of the various kinds of cold remedies and how much were on the shelves. The last brand was the nasty tasting Nyquil. He was scribbling down the number when he heard someone had entered the store. Big deal. He paid little attention. His boss was in his office getting some dimes and ones for the cash machine. He did pull his eyes off the shelves when he heard the soft growl of a dog. If the person holding on to the leash was wearing dark glasses and the leash was more like a handle attached to a harness he would not say anything. 

His eyes widened when he saw the large wolf like beast walk down an aisle and turn into a left aisle. It did not see him, but probably smelled his hair gel, cheap cologne, and face oil. He slowly made his way to the stock room. Sweat dribbled off his forehead as he fumble for the keys. With a shaking hand he inserted it into the lock and turned. The growling sound behind him caused him to turn around. His gray blue eyes stared into the fierce yellow eyes of the creature one second before he dove into the room and slammed the door shut.

The beast's upper limbs were caught in the doorway and clawed at the wooden frame while the stockboy had thrown his body against the door , but despite the fact he was using his entire body the door refused to close. He closed his eyes and wondered how long he could keep up the strength before his body would give out and the monster upon him.

In what seemed like a miracle the hairy arms of the beast retracted from the frame and the stock boy closed the door.

___________________________________________________________________________

The wolf's eyes widened when he felt himself being lifted in the air and narrowed when he heard the door slam. Something made him loose his meal. He turned his muzzle and stared in the eerie greenish yellow eyes of a well chiseled and polished looking gentleman who was holding him.

"Now my friend you don't want to waste your time on that little morsel," The human had an scent. Olive complexion, dark hair neatly combed with streaks of gray, and a few fine lines under his eyes and around his mouth. The wolf guessed this human was an Italian male in his mid forties. Except he can't be human. No human was strong enough to pull a wolf away from his prey and hold him up in the air. He glanced at the cold beverages in there display and his reflection in the glass. The human creature did not have a reflection! He turned back to see the creature smile, his canines were nearly as long as his. "That is correct my friend." The vampire said." By the look on your face I can tell you are in control and not a fresh. I'm going to put you down. Let's see you revert." 

The vampire set the wolf on the tiled floor and watched. The wolf closed his eyes and crinkled the area between his eyes and on his muzzle that had started to shrink. His long thick reddish brown pelt withdrew into his skin. Fangs shortened into normal human teeth while his clawed paws shrank into hands. The former wolf covered his genitalia with his hands as he stood naked and sweaty in the store.

"If you try to kill me blood drinker," The man's voice was gruff and cold. "I will change back and tear out your throat." The vampire did not move, nor did his smile fade.

"Now why were you going after that poor kid with the skin problem?"

"I was marking our pack's territory. That human," He turned his head towards the stock room door. "Looked like an average gawky teen. No one would really miss him. We have already killed a few people. Soon the people of this island will know of us, and when they do-"The vampire interrupted him.

"Your kind will rule them?" The man nodded. "My clan has the similar idea, and I know the clan and the pack have been enemies in the past, but how about we have a merger?" The vamp reached into his pocket and pulled out a pale gray business card. "A merger. We can share this city." He handed the naked man the card. "My name is Alendro."

"Dolph," The naked man took the card."How am I supposed to carry it?"

"Perhaps your mouth."

____________________________________________________________________________

The environment of Cassios was clean and crisp. Waiters wore fine pressed tuxes and waitress were in elegant black dresses. The place was divided into a restaurant and a bar. The smaller tables and bar table had dark ebony tops. The dapper man at the piano was playing classical jazz. 

Margot straightened her back as she checked her watch. Vorsalli was two minutes late so far. She didn't mind waiting too much since she was in a nice place. She took sip of her champagne while she thought about calling Brendan.

"Ms Yale?" She turned around to see a tall man dressed in a three piece charcoal gray suit. She could tell, by his accent that he was Vorsalli.

"That is me," He smiled, "You can call me Alendro. May I sit?" She nodded and he sat down in the leather covered stool next to her and gently tapped the counter. The bar tender asked what he would like to drink. "A shot of your finest sherry, and a glass of sangria without any fruit."

"What would you like to discuss?" She asked flatly as soon as the small shot glass was placed before him..

"I merely want to set up a main greeting with you," He said before swirling the brown liquid and downing it in one gulp. He licked his lips before continuing. "I'm new in town, In fact I'm still looking for a secretary for outside my office," He chuckled politely. "This is my way of saying hello. Since you are a DA I'm just introducing myself and the Vorsalli firm to you."

"Welcome to town," Margot smiled politely. "Just because your new I won't go easy on you or your lawyers."

"I understand." He took a gentle sip from his glass. "Then I shall apologize now in case my lawyers get rough with you."

"You are very polite."

"That is the way I was brought up."

"Where are you from?"

"Venice."

"My husband and I went there two years ago." He glanced down at her hand and noticed her wedding band.

"I should have figured a beautiful woman like you would have been married. Do you go to Europe often?"

"Sometimes, we recently came back from a vacation upstate."

"I would like to visit upstate New York someday." His eyes had a wistful gleam. Her shoulders and the back of her neck rippled with a shudder.

"You don't want to go now. We were attacked by something. I had to drive Brendan to the hospital."

"Something?"

"A large dog or a wolf."

"Your husband was bitten?" She gave him a confused look before she nodded. "Tomorrow is the night before the moon is at it's fullest." She nearly spat out her wine.

"There is no possible way that Brendan is a werewolf." She continued to laugh as she shook her head. "I love my husband but he is a wuss, besides too many weirdness in this city already."

"Like?"

"Well gargoyles for one."

"Gargoyles?" His voice suddenly became steady and hard. She noticed that he was wringing his cocktail napkin.

"Do you hate those things?"

"You can say that." He glanced at his watch. "It is getting late. Let me walk you too your car." He pulled out a few crisp twenties and handed it to the bartender and explained he was paying for both himself and Margot.

___________________________________________________________________________

"Lovely night," Alendro stared at the cloudless sky. "A pity there are so many buildings that block the stars out."

"Yeah it's a pain," Margot reached into her purse for her keys. She nearly dropped the handbag when she felt his firm hands grab her shoulders and began to push her . "What are-" his hand clamped over her mouth as he guided her into an alley. She pushed her face even further into his palm and bit down hard on his skin.

"Naughty Ms Yale," Alendro said. "You are not the one that is supposed to be biting." his eyes took on a yellowish green tint." Not yet." Her eyes widened as she saw his mouth open and canines extend. The DA tried to struggle but he was stronger. Vorsalli's hand brushed down a bit and grabbed her chin and pulled up her jaw before his fangs sank into her jugular. He closed his eyes half way as he savored her warm salty blood going down his throat.

Margot felt herself getting light headed and the tops of the buildings she was sandwiched in take on a fuzzy edge. She was close to fainting when the vampire pulled away. He held her weak body with one arm while he set her down and pulled out a pen knife.

"I think you will make a nice addition to the family," He whispered and cut his wrist. His own blood dribbled down from the cut as he forced it into her mouth. "Drink." Her throat rippled as she made gulping sounds.

____________________________________________________________________________

Brendan still felt like he was walking on air as he poured himself a cup of coffee. His wife came back home late from her meeting looking a bit disheveled. He was about to ask her if she was all right when she dragged him into the bedroom. He can't remember the last time they had sex like that.

"I'm going to have your coffee ready," He called out before selecting her peppermint pink cup with her name written in gold fancy cursive. His wife never liked sugar in her coffee. Her iced tea yes, coffee no. Instead she would have two table spoons of flavored cream in her cup. He selected the carton of hazelnut before filling a tablespoon twice with the butter colored liquid.

"I have to go to work," He turned towards their bedroom door once again. "See you when I get home." He grabbed the car keys from the table and exited the apartment.

Margot's head of golden curls was still on top of her silvery blue satin cased pillow when her husband had left the apartment. One ivory hand with an expensive French manicure grabbed onto the bedroom phone and slowly withdrew back to her body. The light musical notes of the phone buttons filled the air before she pressed it too her ear.

"This is Yale," she said groggily. "I want a slight redecoration in my office. I want venetian blinds, then curtains," silence as she listened to the person on the other end. "The darkest color you have, and then seal it up with masking tape." She sat up in bed while scrunching her eyes. "Well it better be done by the time I get there or heads will roll." Absently she shut the phone off before slamming into the receiver. Heads will roll? Her tongue protruded out of the left corner of her mouth and slid across her lips.

Her coffee was still warm when she took a sip. Perfect as always. Brendan was inept in many things but preparing her coffee was one thing he was an expert in. She took two long swallows and frowned. She was craving something. She took another sip while trying to decide what she wanted. The coffee had a slight bitter tint with just the right amount of sweetness. What she wanted was bitter and salty. She placed her whole finger in her mouth and sucked. Her saliva dampened it while she pulled out the salt shaker. Another mouthful off coffee followed the taste of her salt coated finger. She scowled. It wasn't enough. There was saltiness, there was a little bit bitter, it was warm and a bit sticky, but it wasn't enough. She wanted something warm and fresh. She wanted to taste the salty and the iron. Margot took one more gulp from her cup before placing it in the sink.

After dabbing her mouth with a napkin she pulled out a shiny golden metallic tube from her purse. Glossy lipstick in the color of a dark cherry red slowly rose. It was the exact shade of the liquid she had been craving. With fine precision she painted her lips with the cosmetic, causing her own face to look even paler than before.

Margot replaced her lipstick and pulled out a pair of expensive designer sunglasses. She made her way to the elevator and pressed the button marked B. From there she will carefully enter the sewer and make her way to the subway.

___________________________________________________________________________

Brendan's brown eyes focused on the detectives as the sat across from his desk in his office.

"Coffee?" He offered before he leaned back into his chair.

"I'm fine," Elisa said before her eyes focused on Matt.

"Already caffenated for the day," The red head responded.

"Now you know I'm more than willing to help you out," Brendan said. "You know who my wife is of course." Matt fought hard to keep his eyes from rolling. Elisa smiled weakly.

"We know Mr. Wellington," She pulled out her note pad and flipped though to the section that she needed. "You have heard about the recent murders?" She lifted her eyes above her notes and glanced at him. The brown haired man shuddered slightly.

"Yeah, those are gruesome," He cleared his throat. "We are talking about those people that were chewed up?" He shuddered again after both detectives nodded.

"While interviewing people from Manhattan General we heard about you recently being attacked," The female said. Brendan cocked his head to the side and raised his eyebrow in a 'Yeah so?' matter.

"The doctor had mentioned that the teeth marks that thing had left in its victims is similar to the ones on your leg Mr. Wellington," Matt said. Brendan stared down at his leg before his eyes widened with terror.

"That thing isn't in the city?"

"Afraid so," Matt nodded. "Could you describe it?" Wellington sighed as he closed his eyes. 

"The damn thing was huge, and hairy. It was covered in dark hair. It was kind of like a large dog, No," He grabbed on to the edge of his desk. "It was more like a wolf. A large black wolf with yellow eyes."

Elisa wrote down everything Wellington said. She glanced over at her partner and he was taking it down in his leather bound note pad. She returned her focus to Brendan. The man's breathing became labored and sweat beaded on his forehead, dribbled down his face and dripped onto his desk. He swallowed before continuing.

"Yellow eyes like-" His grip on his desk became stronger. "Like the yellows in an egg. Immense paws, and fangs that seemed to glow. Oh god the pain!" Elisa rose to her feet when she saw that he was hyperventilating. His arms were trembling like a paint mixer.

"Matt get some water," She said with an alarmed tone in her voice. Her partner took one look at the other man, nodded and left the room. She calmly approached Brendan from the side.

"I'm sorry I drudged up those memories Mr. Wellington," She said. He turned and stared p at her. 

"No," He gasped. "You needed to know. You had to know." He graciously accepted the paper cone from Matt and took a sip. "You have to find that thing. Don't let it hurt anyone else."

__________________________________________________________________________

Another crime scene, Matt thought and sighed, and another similar murder. The zipped up body that was being placed into the mortician's van was like the others. Torn and chewed up. If it wasn't a grisly death then it was an eerie corpse drained of blood with two fang marks in the neck. 

Matt stretched his arms and gave his hands a slight shake before walking around.

"Hey detective," Officer Cross waved him over. Matt approached the policewoman. "Look at this." She pointed at a large puddle of blood. In the middle was a long foot print that ended in four thick toes. "What would you make of this?" Matt's steel blue eyes focused on the print and studied it for a few seconds.

"You know that I'm a were right?" He glanced at her warily.

"Weregoyle," She nodded.

"What creature comes to your mind when you hear the word 'were'"? Cross's hazel eyes widened and glanced down at the print again.

"You mean a werewolf?" She stood back up. "No one is going to buy that." He stretched out his arms.

"This is a city of gargoyles, mutates, mutants, cyborgs, advanced genetics and weregoyles. You know anything is possible."

"What about those who are drained?" She stared into his eyes and sighed. "Vampires?"

"I know it's hard to digest." She held up her hand to silence him.

"I can believe it, but it is going to be hard to put in a report."

____________________________________________________________________________

Brendan stared down at the burnt mess in hands that he had pulled from the microwave. He had bristled at the thought of Margot chiding him for not even knowing how to work a microwave, except for some strange reason she was sleeping. With a sigh he carried his charred dinner with one hand and a imported beer in another and sat down on the sofa. after turning on the TV he switched it to the news.

More news about the murders. He felt a chill crawl up his spine as he used the metal tines in his fork to remove the dark and see if there was anything edible underneath it. He did not pay attention as the sun slipped down past the buildings.

He was removing the fowl taste from his mouth with the golden sudsy brew when pain shot through out his body. The can fell out of his hand and onto the floor. Frothy liquid poured out and stained the cloud white carpet.

Brendan gripped the floor as he felt something pull on his ears. The muscles underneath his skin thickened as he began to grow and tore through his shirt. He stared down at his chest and noticed there was more hair than before and it had become thicker. It was still continuing to grow. He held out a hand in front of him and watched in horror as his palm grew, the muscles in his fingers thickened and his nails grew longer, sharper and thicker. He stared at the back as the hair grew there as well. Another tearing sound reached his ears and he stared at his feet ripping out of his shoes. Like his hands they had become longer and hairy and the toes stronger with claws. He got down on all fours as the rest of his change took place. His canines lengthen into fangs while his face elongated into a snout. His nose changed shape and became darker while his eyes went from brown to golden yellow.

New thoughts had taken over his mind. Hunt, kill, eat, blood, must have blood and meat. Yes! Fresh meat and blood. Very hungry.

"Brendan I have to go to a meeting," A woman had entered his territory. He growled at her and sniffed. She smelled good, but not to eat good. He didn't want to eat her. He stared at her. He wanted to breed with her. She was his mate.

"Brendan?" Margot stared at him. "Alendro was right you are a werewolf." She walked around him while studying his form. He was bigger than a regular sized wolf and had a thick pelt the same color as the hair on his head. His eyes had changed from average dirt brown to golden yellow. She glanced at his behind and stared at the large sack that hung under his tail. "Well it looks like they finally dropped. Brendan would you like to come to the meeting with me? There will be nice big chunks of bloody meet for you."

Meat? Bloody meat? His mate knows of a place where he will get some meat. He followed her to an open window.

"Thats it, good boy," She kept repeating without even looking behind her. Margot grasped the window pain and opened with little effort. Smoothly and gracefully she climbed out onto the and onto the fire escape. The pale woman crouched down before leaping up high, propelled by her strength and agility she sailed between the buildings and landed on the roof of the apartment complex that was across the street from the one she leave. She only had to wait a few seconds before a large brown wolf landed next to her.

___________________________________________________________________________

The butcher shop was an excellent purchase. It was close to Alendro's law firm and served as the perfect meeting place. The windows were boarded up to make it appear abandoned and all themeat was throne into the deep freeze storage locker.

"Sir?" Xandra hissed. Alendro stared at the youngest member of the original four that had escaped the slaughter. The Turkish vampire had been a creature of the night for only three decades, but still she was one of the most cunning and clever people he had ever met. Her dark curls framed heer triangular shaped head. Her large dark sparkling eyes were framed by long lashes "When are we going to begin?"

"We are waiting for one more fledgling to join us," He explained. The other two survivors stood on each side of him. Nearly geometrical shaped Heinrich who was nearly as old as him and slightly pudgy Boris from Latvia who had objected to joining forces with the wolves.

The pack was on the other side of the room. The four freshes sat on their haunches while the three who were in control circled them. Redish Dolph, golden Lola, and dark Trax. Not too far from the wolves stood the six fledglings who were complaining about being hungry. Some didn't know if they should call it a hunger or a thirst.

"This fledgling is taking their damn sweet time," Xandra frowned. "The others need to satisfy their need to drink."

"I know," He cradled her chin. "She will be here soon." As if on cue he heard a buzz. He nodded at Heinrich who pressed the button on the com link. That little piece of technology that Boris suggested was also a good investment.

"Who is it?" The German vampire asked.

"Yale, First name Margot," The female voice answered. Alendro nodded again and Heinrich un did the locks. A pale woman with golden curls and a mouth in a tight pout entered followed by a brown wolf. One of the wolves in control approached him.

"Ms Yale," Alendro extended his hand. She placed her dainty white hand in his. "Welcome to my abode." His eyes followed the brown wolf as he was lead to the pack. "Where did you find him?"

"That is my husband," She said. "You were right about him."

"Ah he's a fresh and you are a fledgling," he pointed at the group of fledglings with his hand. "You go wait with them."

He took his place in the center of the room. "And now we can begin. Wolves, freshes, fledglings and my fellow vampires. We have joined the pack and the clan and together we shall share this city." He paused in his speech when he noticed the most of the fledglings were fidgeting and some of the freshes were growling. 

"Boris get the meat, Henirch you and Xandra the bodies." The three of them had entered the storage freezer. Alendro stared at the new members and raised his hand. "Patience." It didn't take long until Boris entered wheeling a cart that was stacked high with large slabs of beef usually hanging on meat hooks. Puddles of saliva were forming underneath the paws of the wolves. The Latvian wheeled the meat up to them and stood back while the furry beasts tore into them furiously. Alendro turned from them and watched as the other two full fledge vamps drag in three dead human corpses, killed by having their necks snapped.

"Go on my fledglings and drink," He commanded. Margot and the other six surrounded the dead bodies. The DA slowly lowered herself to her knees. Reaching down she wrapped her fingers tightly around the cadaver's wrist and brought it to her painted lips. Her mouth and opened and her upper pearly white canines lengthen into fangs. Eyes that had became a greenish color closed and she wrapped her mouth around the wris a mere second past before a thin line of red liquid trickled from her mouth and dripped onto the ground. The clan leader had to make sure their cravings would be satisfied now before they would be taught how to hunt and kill.

________________________________________________________________________

Southerners had hospitality and New Yorkers were known to be rude. Lorrie had grown up around such stereotypical beliefs, mostly pumped into her mind by her uncle Norman. But on the path between the Leahs mansion and the grocery store people had smiled at her and even offered to help her carry her bag for her.

She did look like she had swallowed a basketball. That could be the main reason why. Leahs had hired people to do the grocery shopping for her, but Lorrie insisted on buying the small foods that she and the rest of The Pack enjoy. There were a few Styrofoam cups of Ramen noodles for Hyena and Jackal. The two cyborgs don't need to eat a lot and the small meal cups were just enough for them. A dozen fresh baked hoagie rolls in a clear plastic bag were near the top. They were for Wolf's sandwiches that she prepared. Leahs paid for the meats and cheese but Lorrie pays for the loaves and prepares the sandwiches herself. At the bottom was stuff that was for her. A bag of pears and a few cans of boiled peanuts. Pears were her favorite fruit. Hyena had teased her about how she should be eating peaches but Lorrie told her she preferred the speckled tear drop shaped fruits instead. She had bought the nuts because she was craving them. She felt relieved that was all she was craving.

Lorrie was getting close to the crosswalk when she felt a slight kick from within. God she wished Jon was there. He would have loved to be by her side and place his hand on her round tummy with hopes that their child would kick again. 

Everyone had been warm and excited for her when she made the announcement that she was expecting. Even though she hadn't been one of the company's nurses for long. Ms Leahs had arranged for many of the female employees to come to her mansion one night and gave the red headed woman a surprise baby shower. There was a square shaped cake covered with white frosting had the edges trimmed in yellow icing. "Congratulations" was written in purple. Next to the words were a picture of a purple and yellow rattle with a pale green bow painted with more frosting. The gifts were lovely: a changing table, a diaper pail, a bassinet, a crib, a musical mobile, A book of baby firsts, and a wicker basket filled with bottles of baby shampoo, Mr. Bubble, baby oil, lotion, gentle soap, and talcum powder. Ms Leahs made sure that the guests did not buy clothes. The CEO said it was because they did not know the baby's gender, but Lorrie knew why.

It was the same reason Jon couldn't accompany her to the store. Every time she made an announcement that she had to exit the mansion at night his face took on a pained look before held out his hands before him. If he went with her to the store they would have met with wide eyed stares and loud gasps. Ostracized by the people he had tried to protect. Damn that demon!

"Excuse me miss?" A man with a German accent addressed her. Lorrie stared at the man that was holding a large map. He was taller than Jon and had large square like shoulders. His torso and abdomen were square shaped as well. Even his head! His hair and goatee were trimmed and combed in a geometrical shaped. "Could you help me out here? I think I'm lost." Lorrie smiled and nodded. She remembered what a maze Manhattan seemed to her when she first moved into the city.

"Let me see," She stood beside him. He pointed at the map.

"I think I'm here?" he asked. She gave her head a slight shake and pointed to a different spot on the map that was close to where he was pointing too.

"Actually we are here."

"Ah, well you see I want to-" He didn't finish his sentence before he grabbed her by the wrist and hauled her into the nearby alley causing her to drop her bag. Her whole body trembled as she kept her brown eyes on her attacker who seemed to be staring up.

"Now watch," Heinrich explained to the two fledglings that were watching from the fire escape balcony that was the second from the bottom of the building. "I am not going to kill her, or make her one of us. Just a mere minor feeding." Despite how much the woman tried to pull away he held her fast. He mentally blocked out her scream as he sank his fangs into her neck. His lids snapped open exposing eyes that were shaped and had the color of a domestic cat a second before he pulled away and spat out her blood. It wasn't normal human blood. It burned slightly like a soda that was left in the hot sun for half an hour.

"Bisschen engel blut," He gasped.

Lorrie's breathing was rapid as she gripped onto the side of a building that was across from her attacker. She stared into those ghastly eyes and for a second thought she saw fear. She shouldn't be thinking of that she should be thinking of finding a way to get out of there. 

The battle cry of a cougar cut through her thoughts. The both stared up to see a winged create dive talons first and the vampire? It had to be a vampire, and what had pounced on it was a female gargoyle with orchid skin and long wavy chocolate brown hair. The gargoyle pinned the vampire down on his back and pressed her toe talons into his chest. Even though Jon had told her they were monsters this one was the most beautiful creature she had ever seen. Her large bluish wings were bat like and had a curved claw on the ends of its arms. The lining was white as Jon's eyes when he was pissed. Her tail ended in a split that made it look like the letter V. She had an oval shaped face framed by fan shaped ears. Her horns above her forehead were medium length and spiral shaped.

"You sick bastard," The female growled. Her eyes were lit up like fire rubies. "Our friends told us that your kind were here but I would never have thought you would go so much as to attack a pregnant woman." She sank her talons deeper into his skin. The glow dimmed from her eyes as she turned to Lorrie. "It's okay now you can go home and protect your baby." Lorrie shook her head and glanced up briefly. The other two were gone. She waddled out of the alley. She was surprised that the bag did not suffer much before she picked it up and hurried home.

Gloria returned her focus back to the monster. Her eyes became red once more before she reached down and picked him up.

"Bisschen engel blut, bisschen engel blut," He kept gasping. Heinrich's fangs had retracted and his eyes had returned to a normal ice blue color.

"Sorry, I never took German," Gloria threw him against the wall. "But one thing I do know is that your are going to be dusted." Where was Broadway? "Broadway?" She asked. She didn't dare remove her gaze off the monster that had started to get up.

"Sorry!" The portly aqua gargoyle jogged up to them carrying a branch from one of the fenced in sidewalk trees. "There isn't enough wood in this city." The end of the branch had a part that was broken off in an angle that made it a sharp point.

"Gargoyles!" Heinrich shouted. Gloria tilted her head and stared at him.

"I think he finally noticed us," She said. The vampire glanced a the stake before snarling and pouncing on the female gargoyle. Gloria balled up her fist and shot out her arm. The monster was set back a few feet. The square shaped beast was injured but not knocked out. With eyes overcome with white Broadway charged him and plowed the sharp end of the broken branch into his chest.

Heinrich stared down at the large piece of wood that was protruding out of his chest a few seconds before he crumpled to the ground.

"I thought he was supposed to turn to dust?" Broadway asked.

"That's just a TV show," She said. "This is real, and-" her eyes widened and she stepped back. "It's doing something." They watched as the skin of the dead vampire shrink and grow tight on its frame. His hair became stringy and fellout, followed by his finger nails. His skin kept shriveling until there was nothing but bones. The skeleton crumbled into tiny pieces that left nothing but his suit and the stake that killed him.

___________________________________________________________________________

Jon was loosing the game, or so it may seem to Wolf as he stood on the other side of the pool table. There were only a few of the larger number or striped balls on the deep green velvet and many of the smaller or solid color balls.

If they had played the game during the daytime Jon might have beaten the large silver mutate, but at night it is more difficult for the hunter. Wolf stood back and kept the back of his cue on the ground while he gripped it with one paw. He had been a mutate for nearly four years and was used to his large clawed hands. Jon hadn't been experiencing his changes for a year yet and only had his large four digited talons during the night. A lupine grin spread across his muzzle. he was sure that Jon wasn't used to his green hands and that is why he was loosing.

He stared at the weregoyle as he was shifting his balance between his feet. He was wearing the same black outfit he wore every night sans the armor and mask. He only wore those for hunting. Wolf understood that part, but he had asked why he was wearing the large leather shoes that Prometheotech had replaced as well as the black gloves that had the finger tips cut off, and the elbow pads that were crafted to fit over his spurs. The green gargoyle did not answer him, but gave him a cold hard stare.

Jon kept his focus on the white cue ball as he imagined a straight line connecting it with the number 2 ball With a firm grip on his cue stick he pulled back and shot forward. A clacking sound was made when the white ball came in contact with the other and sent it spinning into it's pocket.

"Lucky shot," Wolf grunted.

"Na luck at all m' friend," Jon smiled. "Just hours of practice finally paying off." He walked around the edge of the table to where the cue ball rested.

"Getting used to your night hands?" Jon felt the coiled tail that was wrapped around his waist give a twitch. Bastard! How dare he call notice to his deformities. With his eyes closed Jon sighed. That was the reason why he wore the shoes, the pads and the gloves. He wore them to conceal what is was. Except for they way they bent up his feet did not look like the feet of the creatures that he hated. With a small grunt he returned his focus back to the pool table. The lamps hanging above provided the room with light but even if the bulbs had burnt out he would have been able to play the game with his nocturnal vision. Wolf could see in that dark as well. The vision wasn't the problem. He even allowed his eyes to light up and stopped closing them the second the world around him became a bit brighter, but the rest of his dark urges he would not allow. He strained to keep his jaws shut the second he felt a growl, snarl or a roar form and his wings were always folded in a cloak like form. There had been times when he stood on one of the balconies and could hear his leathery appendages rustle when a cool breeze flowed over them. No, he will not glide for pleasure. Only when absolutely necessary.

Triumph washed over his face when he sank another ball. He had become even with Wolf. Getting used to his night hands? The hairy bastard was just trying to jinx him.

"Jon!" Both of them turned to the door where Jackal had entered. The male cyborg had a look of shock on his face. "Lorrie was attacked." The weregoyle's pool stick had struck the ground a mere second after Jon had left the game room

___________________________________________________________________________

Hyena had removed the bag from the pregnant woman's arms and helped her to the couch. She was handing Lorrie a glass of water when Jon sat next to her and took her in his arms.

"What happened?" He asked while he folded his wings around her.

"I got bit by a vampire," Lorrie gasped. "He spat out my blood and then a gargoyle attacked him. She saved my life, our lives."

"I guess they don't like vamps either," Jackal said and slapped away one of Wolf's paw as the mutate tried to rummage through the grocery bag.

"What did she look like?" Jon asked while stroking her soft red locks. 

"Light purple, wings like yours, and wavy brown hair." She pulled away and stared into his eyes. "Why?" His own eyes did not reflect any hatred of what had saved his life. Instead it was warm and soft for her concern.

"Just as I thought. Na a real gargoyle, but a human like m' who was cursed by the demon. I should have ne're let ye go outside wi out one of us t' protect ye." He slowly rose to his feet. "It is time we pust a stop to this. We hunters have not just only hunted the demon and her kind but also vampires, werewolves and other monsters." A smile spread across Hyena's face.

"Are you suggesting what I think your suggesting?" Hyena asked. Jon nodded.

"What?" Wolf asked.

"The four of us are going to be slayers."

"Finally," The mutate grinned. "Some action."

___________________________________________________________________________

Frank had decided to keep his big beak shut that night and just stared out at the streets beneath him from his perch through a pair of binoculars. So far no sign of those legendary monsters. He glanced over his shoulder to see Rayne and Lexington staring from where the perched at the opposite side of the building. He was going to mention that they should glide a little more in their pursuit of the beasts but by how close they were sitting he decided not too.

'If I see anything I'll tell them,' He thought while he spread out his wings.

Lexington lowered his pair of binoculars and stared at Rayne. She was looking religiously through hers trying to find the evil that was recently plaguing the city.

"Hot night tonight," Lex broke through the thick silence. The orange female didn't even turn to look at him.

"No it's not," She said. "It's actually nice and comfortable." He nearly forgot where she came from, even though she wore an Orlando Magic T-shirt.

"I guess compared to Florida weather this is like the early spring?"

"Mid spring." She let her binoculars hang around her neck when she turned to him. "Just be glad you are not in Florida at this time." She gave a slight grimace. "It's not really the heat that is a pain its the humidity. It's so thick you can actually see it."

"Really?" She rolled her eyes and mouthed the word 'Yankee,' He stared at the busy sidewalk beneath him and grabbed onto the lanyard his binoculars hung from for a few seconds. "Uh Rayne?" She turned her snowy maned head towards him. "When a certain movie finally comes to theathers I was thinking of asking Goliath for a night off.," He stared down again while rubbing the top of his bald head gently. "Would you like to go see _The Sixth Sense_?"

"I'd love to see that movie." Hopefully it wouldn't be as disapointing as The Phantom Menace

"So it's a date then?"

"I guess if you can-" Franks voice over the communicator interrupted her.

"Sorry to break you love birds up," He apologized. " but we have a hairy situation."

"Where are you?" Rayne asked. The two of them searched the skies for him. Lexington spotted something that resembled a larger green bird.

"There he is."

__________________________________________________________________________

Frank hoped that his two patrol buddies saw him. Before swooping down on the two creatures that were circling a bus packed with people he sent out a message that would be heard over all the communicators. 

The emerald green weregoyle landed on the top of the bus causing the vehicle to wobble slightly and the people from within to scream even louder.

"Yo Rover, Fido!" He shouted. The two beasts stared up at him. Both were about the same size and had golden yellow eyes. One had dark colored fur, and the other was light brown. The brown one immediately snarled at him while the other just stared. "Hey," Frank held up his hands in defense. "I don't know if you can understand me or not, but I'm a were also." The reddish one's eyes seemed to have widened. "During the day I'm human and at night I'm like this, but you don't see me attacking innocent people now do you?" The dark wolf stood up on his hind legs and stared a few minutes longer at Frank before turning to the other wolf and gave a sound that was like a cross between a growl and a bark.

The brown wolf growled as it leapt up onto the top of the bus. Frank cursed and sidestepped the wolf that leaped for him. The beast slid causing his claws to scratch against the top of the bus. The wolf turned and lunged for him again. This time the green weregoyle leaped into the air and collided with the wolf. While in midair he wrapped his arm around the beasts head and held it as they landed on the vehicle

"Shit!" His eyes lit up brightly when he felt the claws dig deep into his skin. "Enough of this crap." He balled up his hand into a fist and nailed it right between the creature's yellow eyes, instantly knocking it out.

The sounds of growling, and not just wolf growls, on the street brought his focus to the ground. 

Like a scene out of a rodeo Lexington was clinging on to the back of the bucking wolf. Rayne lashed out her tail and tired to trip the creature but the wolf manage to bound over her long appendage before bucking Lex off.

Red spread across her eyes as the pixieish gargoyle snarled. The wolf bounded for her. She kept her stance and was ready to leap into the air. The wolf never made to her. A large lavender gargoyle landed on top of him and slammed his fist into the top of his head knocking he beast out. Hudson and Matt landed next to her.

"Lexington is hurt," The red had faded from her eyes and was replaced by sadness and concern. Matt kneeled beside the small olive green gargoyle.

"Lex?" He asked. Lexington's brow ridges twitched before his lids fluttered.

"How is the lad?" Hudson asked. Lex moaned before he slowly sat up.

"The werewolves," He muttered and opened his eyes.

"We got em," Rayne said. "I just don't know what to do with them."

"We are going to take them back to Wyvern," Goliath said and picked up the red wolf that had knocked out. "Frank do you have the other?"

"Yeah," The beaked weregoyle said. Goliath nodded.

"Xanatos hasn't converted all of the castle dungeons into surveillance and storage. There are still a few cells where we can keep these creatures."

___________________________________________________________________________

It could smell it's leader was near him, but he smelled something else too. Something that is used to get rid of other smells, stone, cold iron and living creature that smelled like leather and wet concrete. Like the creature that he fought. The same creature that over powered him, except for the wet concrete part.

Goliath sat on a metal stool that was strong enough to support his weight as he watched the two sleeping werewolves. There were only three cells left in the old dungeon part of the castle, except it didn't resemble the dungeon that he had remembered. The damp gray stone walls had been painted white and a thin layer of blue carpeting had been placed on the floor. The ceiling's had fluorescent lamps installed. Couldn't Xanatos have left something unchanged?

Goliath pondered the thought when he noticed that one of the wolves. The brownish one was stirring in his sleep. The lavender leader stood up from where he sat and watched as the wolf opened it's golden eyes and crinkled it's nostrils. Once it had sighted Goliath the beast lunged for him only to have his large body crash into the bars. Despite the muzzle full of sharp teeth that squeezed between the bars and how it gnashed at him that sent flecks of saliva flying Goliath stood still.

"Do you even know you are doing?" He asked silently. The movies had always shown that werewolves were innocent humans that lost all rational thought the second they had changed but the clan leader knew that it wasn't true. Most werewolves didn't know how to keep control at first, but after they learned they used their abilities to defend their families, villages, and kingdoms.

The other wolf regained conscience a few minutes after the first, took notice of the first and stood up on its hind legs and snarled at Goliath.

"You are in control," Goliath frowned at it. Like some humans some lycanthropes become corrupt and abuse their power. His eyes slowly turned white. "You killed innocent people." The dark wolf relaxed his ears and had a gleam in his eyes that said 'So what?'

"Goliath," The dull voice of Owen caused him to turn around. Xanatos's assistant stood behind him.

"What is it?" The white did not fade from his eyes.

"It is a few minutes before sunrise," Owen told him. Goliath turned his head back towards the red wolf and growled before exiting. David Xanatos passed by him on the way.

"Owen what did you say to have caused Goliath to become upset?" Xanatos asked as he stood next to the blond man.

"That one werewolf is in control," Owen kept his blue eyes on the wolf standing on his hind legs. David glanced at the beats before retiring his focus back to his assistant.

"Control?"

"He know what he is doing." he pointed at the brown wolf. "That one doesn't. His feral instincts are in control not the person inside." Xanatos kept watch. The brown wolf was acting more like an animal than the other one. 

"When will they change back?"

"Most likely now," Owen had barely uttered the words when painful expressions flashed across their lupine faces. Their large hands and feet shrank while their claws retracted. The thick coats of fur grew thin as their skin seemed to be absorbing their hair. Halfway though his transformation the brown wolf stood up and grunted and howled in pain. As his muzzle shrank back into a normal human face the sounds became curse words and screams.

"My God," Xanatos gasped and his brown eyes widened when he saw the human forms of the wolves. The dark haired man he did not recognize but the other man. "Brendan Wellington?" The trembling sweaty naked form of Wellington stared at his hands before he noticed Xanatos and Owen staring at him.

"I'm a," Brendan paused to swallow. "I'm a monster. Oh God I could have hurt Margot. Oh God Oh God ." He curled into a ball and slowly rocked while mumbling the same words over and over again. The other man in the cell just stared at him and slowly shook his head.

"You are pathetic," He shriveled up his lip in a sneer. "You should have been eaten. The pack doesn't need a pathetic excuse for a werewolf like you." He got a better look at Wellington. "Well if it aint the bastard that bruned me." Both Owen and Xanatos could see the circualr scar that was between his eyes.

"I'm a werewolf," Brendan choked out before falling on his side and trembling all over.

"Cover me Owen," Xanatos said and pulled out a ring of keys. After sliding half of them to the other side of the ring he selected the right key and slid it into the lock. Owen stood close to his back and kept his piercing blue eyes on the wolf that is in control. David quickly opened the cage and reached in. With one arm around the slipper wrist of the DA's husband he pulled him out, slammed the door shut, and relocked it.

"Mr. Wellington," Owen stood over the trembling naked man. "I regret to have to tell you that what you have become is not irreversible." The man on the floor did not stop shaking. "but I can teach you to be in control of your changes, and how to stay in control after you change." The trembling slowed as Brendan decurled himself and stared up at him.

"Can I have one thing first?" Wellington asked.

"You may have anything you need," Xanatos tried to make his smile appear reassuring.

"I could use a pair of pants."

_________________________________________________________________________

The limousine pulled up in front of the office building. The young wiry driver burst out from the vehicle and immediately ran over to the back right side of the car and opened the door. The young man that stepped out stood at exactly five foot nine. The afternoon sunshine made his golden hair shine. Jon brushed back one of the long thin handlebar like bangs that started out from the middle of his forehead and ended at his temple. It was all part of his new look. The rest of his hair had grown till it was a few inches above his shoulders and was gathered in a simple pony tail. His ice blue eyes were framed by a pair of John Lennon sunglasses.

From neck down he was dressed professionally. A crisp white buttoned down shirt was underneath his indigo suit jacket. His dress slacks were the same hue as his jacket. A gray blue tie was tucked in. He did not wear much jewelry save for the golden band on his left ring finger, a thin gold chain around his neck and a golden watch on his left wrist with stretchable band. He held on to a faux leather folder.

The time on the watch read four thirty. He glanced at the driver and sighed.

"I owe Ms. Leahs a lot," He said while staring at the building. "They have done a lot for me an Lorrie, even gave us jobs. I shouldna really be complaining about meeting with Ms. Yale."

"Well Margot Yale is easy on the eyes Mr. C," The driver said. Jon glanced at him and nodded.

"True she is a looker, and smart. I also admire her views of those winged beasts, but in reality I just cannae stand that woman."

"Hopefully it won't be too long."

"True, ye can leave." The driver looked slightly confused.

"How will you get home?"

"I have my ways."

___________________________________________________________________________

The first thing he noticed when he entered Yale's office was that all the windows were sealed up mummy style with masking tape. The second thing was that the woman that he couldn't stand was removing lids of Tupperware containers on her desk. There was a small stack of paper plates on one corner and two glasses and a glass bottle the contained orange liquid on another.

The air was stuffy and Jon tried his hardest not to cough.

"What is with the windows?" he asked hoping that his voice did not betray his thoughts and made him sound rude.

"Vandals," She said icily and glanced at him. Jon tried not to stare but she looked so pale. "Nice to see that Prometheotech is trotting out their eye candy. Have a seat." Jon slowly sat down in the chair that faced her desk while she sat down be hind it. 

Jon was about to hand her the folder when she held up her hand to block it.

"Linner first, then we shall talk business." She handed him one of the paper plates before she peeled off the tin foil covering on the top of the glass bottle.

"Linner?" Jon asked as he accepted the plate. He noticed what the dishes contained : finger sandwiches, chicken wings, fried shrimp, zucchini fingers, cheese and crackers and sticks of raw vegetables. Margot pulled out the plastic cork and stared into his confused eyes.

"Unless you prefer dunch, or lupper, or even sunch."

"Oh," He smiled politely and loaded up his plate. "I think they have a name for it in the U. K. They call it Tea time." She nodded.

"Except we are not drinking tea. We are having mimosa." She poured him a glass of the fizzing light orange fluid. "Don't worry." She said when she noticed his wary eyes. "It isn't very hard and you get some vitamin C from it."

There was barely any business discussed between them as they talked, tried to joke and ate their food. Jon even had seconds before they enjoyed their dessert of chocolate mousse.

When the last bit of creamy chocolate was consumed he checked his watch. It read six twenty seven.

"I think we should get down to business," Jon said and shoved the folder in her face again.

"Oh fine," Margot sighed. "and here I was trying to make it fun." She opened the folder up.

"It was nice. The food was good." He tried to hurry through the meeting while glancing at his watch every few minutes. With five till seven he snatched the folder and walked towards the door.

"We're not finished!" Margot stood up as she protested.

"We are finished," Jon snapped. "I am on a tight schedule Ms Yale." He grabbed the door knob and tried to turn. It was locked.

"Electronically locked," Margot held out the remote for him to see. Jon turned to see the smug look of triumph that was on her face as she strode over to where he was. "Now lets get down to business." She leaned forward and sniffed his chest. Jon pushed her away.

"I'm a married man," He said. "A very happily married man." He pointed at her hands. "And you're a married woman." She held up her hand and glanced at her wedding band.

"Oh," She pressed her body against his chest again and reached up to play with his pony tail. 'I won't tell if you wont."

"Let me go."

"Mr. Cassidy doesn't want to play with me." She looked into his narrowed eyes. "Mr. Cassidy, Mr. Jon Cassidy, John Castaway, and Jon Canmore." She swiped the sunglasses and stared into his surprised blue eyes.

"How did you know?" He asked.

"Do I look stupid?" She examined his face again. "I never did like that mustache. This new you isn't too bad. Congratulations. You look like Euro Trash."

"So you figured me out. Now let me go."

"Now why would I want to let a tasty morsel like yourself leave." His eyes narrowed and he stared into her face.

"When will ye get it through yer thick skull I'm not into ye. Even if I was still single I would not be attracted t' ye. I cannae stand yer presence." Instead of looking shocked or hurt Margot's mouth curled into a snarl. Her eyes changed color to a yellowish green and her pupils narrowed into one like a cat's. She pounced on Canmore and to his surprise pinned him down.

"I was originally going to kill you," Her voice was low. "but since I know who you really are I'm going to let you join the family."

"Kill me? Family?" Jon looked up to see her canines lengthen as she lowered her mouth to him. Jon used every muscle in his leg to pull his knee up and kick her off. With lightening like speed the Hunter dove behind her desk.

"You can't hide from me human!" She shrieked. Jon grabbed a large pink eraser and four pencils of different lengths. He had managed to stick the last lead point into the rubber when he felt her fingers grab the end of his pony tail and pull.

"Go to hell!" Jon wielded his makeshift cross in front of her. With a hiss Margot let go.

"My aren't you clever?" She smirked. "You're an office supply Mcguiver. Except for one thing." She grabbed him by the ankle and pulled him. Jon gritted his teeth as he felt his back scrape against the carpet until he was under her. He had to think fast. Closing his eyes he shot his foot up and felt it strike against something. When he was younger and wrestled with his brother and sister he knew what kind of pain a foot in the crotch could be for a male. He knew it wasn't a picnic for a woman either. He crawled out from under the vampire and delivered a roundhouse kick to her stomach before racing to the window.

Jon pulled out a pencil from his cross and used the sharp point to cut through the tape. With the small slit he reached in and tore of the beige sticky bindings as fast as he could. The sound of Margot hissing told him he had to work faster. His breathing became labored as he ripped the last remaining piece from the window.

"I suggest ye get back," He turned to look at her as he felt the soft material of the curtain. "I dinae wish fer ye t' die like this." He separated the curtains and noticed the blinds. "I know how yer kind cannae stand the light of the sun!" He pulled on the cord causing the blinds to make a clacking rattling sound as it rolled up. He did not hear hissing or shrieking, but instead laughing. Jon looked outside the window to see the last golden of sliver of the sun slowly sink below the horizon.

"It looks like time is not on your side," Margot kept away from the window as she made her way towards him. "Now where were we?" She grabbed him by the collar and pulled him closer to her. She was about to sink her fangs into his muscular neck when he moaned in pain. "I didn't do anything yet."

"That's na the reason," Jon quickly pulled off his ring and placed it into his pocket while the color of his face and hands changed from pinkish peach to light citrus shade of green. She let go and watched as he crumpled to the ground. The vampire backed away from the desk when she saw something rip through the back of his shirt. Something that resembled the leathery wings of a bat.

"What the hell is going on?" Yale asked. She could hear his pain filled grunts and moans. They were replaced by a leonine roar and panting. "What is wrong with you?" Instead of an answer she saw a large green hand with sharp talons grab on to the edge of her desk. A second hand joined it before the body of a green gargoyle stood up. The DA's eyes widened as she noticed that the creature that stared back at her was Canmore.

His green skin seemed to have a different texture. Large wings that had an apricot colored inner lining had torn through the back of his suit. The elbows of his shirt and jacket were also torn where dual pointed spurs poked out. His face was roughly the same, except that his forehead had extended in a short frill. Pearl white spikes that gleamed in the light moonlight that entered through the naked window topped the frill. His ears had become large and ended in a point. His eyes that were once as blue as the skies became dark as obsidian.

Jon stepped over the shredded leather that was once his shoes and away from the desk. Margot's mouth was still hanging open.

"I thank ye not to stare," Jon said exposing the sharp points of his fangs that were not just on the upper jaw but also the lower.

"The rumors were true," Margot found her voice as she watched him walk with ease on his large feet. "but I thought you hated them."

"I do," Jon said and returned to the window. "Now ye know why I wanted t' leave." He grabbed the bottom of the window and pulled it open.

Margot rubbed the area between her eyes before she turned to her door and pressed the unlock button on the remote. The fledgling vampire had turned the knob when she felt something grab her from behind.

____________________________________________________________________________

Normally he loved vegetables, but in his current state the steamed green beans did not appeal to Brendan. He stared at them as they sat on his plate and for what seemed like the umpteenth time that night lowered his head to apologize.

"It's okay," Broadway tried to reassure the werewolf. "We understand that your stomach isn't in the mood for green beans. Would you care for more steak and rice?" Brandon shook his head.

During the day he spent his time with Owen and Mrs. Xanatos on learning how to be in control. He had focused on his hand and caused the hair on the back to become longer and thicker and for his nails to lengthen into sharp claws. When it was halfway transformed he stopped and reverted it back. The wealthy man was then asked to focus on other parts of his body and caused them to change halfway as well.

The second the last rays of sunlight had slid beneath the horizon Brendan felt the same changed that happened to him the night before, but this time he hadn't let his feral instincts take over his mind and body.

He had apologized repeatedly to the castle residents that refereed to themselves as weregoyles. He was a bit surprised to find Matt Bluestone and Dominique Destine living at the castle but the bigger shock was the fact that they were weregoyles. He had also apologized to the true gargoyles that woke up from sleeping in stone form that evening. Even though eh couldn't form the words he felt in his heart he expressed his emotions with his warm and sad eyes and a lowering of his head.

Once everyone had finished their dinners they had gathered along the castle battlements. The largest member of the clan, Goliath made his way to the front of the group.

"We have in the dungeon a prisoner," He stated. "A werewolf that had decided to abuse his powers and become a bully. It has become apparent that he has come from a pack that is as corrupt as he is." He glanced at Matt before continuing. "From the information Elisa and Bluestone have gathered during their jobs as detectives We have learned that there are vampire in this city as well, and from what Owen and Xanatos could conjole out of our guest," His eyes lit up at the word guest. "Both the vampire clan and wolf pack have joined forces."

"That's not good," Brooklyn shook his head. "Both are formidable on their own. Together," He sucked in a breath through his clenched teeth and let out a gasp. Hudson nodded his head before resting a hand on the second in command's shoulder.

"The lad is right," The elder said. "It used t' be that they cannae stand each other, mostly because wolves defended humans against the blood suckers, but even corrupt packs dinae get along wi them. What I have said about being on yer own yer weaker but wi yer clan yer stronger can also apply t' our-" A distant shout cut him off.

"Quit trying t' bite me!" The voice was distant but it sounded a bit familiar to Goliath.

"Enemies," Hudson got out before glancing towards Goliath.

"Let me go!" The shrill feminine voice caused the large furry ears of Brendan to twitch. The wolf let out a whine as he peered behind Goliath. The other gargoyles peered past the large lavender leader to see what was coming closer for a landing. Goliath turned around and saw a green object gliding towards them with what appears to be a woman in his arms. It was a gargoyle wearing a blue three piece suit. The whole clan was standing behind him, and it didn't resembling of the clones, so that could only be one person.

"I said let go of me you monster!" The woman tried to scratch Jon Canmore's face, but the hunter turned his head away.

"Yer the monster," Jon said as he landed on a battlement and threw her down. "Ye blood sucker." His eyes were still in a glare as he looked up from her to the clan. Brendan growled at him before making his way to his wife on his hind feet.

"Brendan!" Margot squealed when she saw her husband and leaped into his arms. "You'll protect me from that mean old monster."

Goliath glanced at the clan briefly before returning his focus on to Canmore. Even though he felt like is jaw was going to drop to the stone ground like theirs he didn't. With is eyes narrowed and the rest of his face set to neutral he asked. "What are you doing here?"

"That woman," Jon pointed a talon at Margot. "had set me up. She wanted t' kill me, but then when she realized who I was she wanted t' make me like her." His eyes narrowed as he bent down to scowl at her. "A vampire."

"The DA is a vampire?" Marle asked before looking at Margot again. Brendan whined again before nodding. His wife's pouty lips twisted up into a snarl.

"How dare you rat me out!" She stood up. With a grunt Brendan pushed her down again before picking her up. The werewolf headed inside the castle while his wife hissed out insults.

"Let me guess," Brooklyn frowned at Canmore. "Before she could bite you the sun went down." His frown shifted into a smirk. "I bet you are finally glad that you're a weregoyle." The word had yet to fully form before Jon's eyes lit up and a deep growl left his throat. The Scottish weregoyle's eyes widened and his hands flew to his mouth.

"I am na," He slowly breathed. "a weregoyle." Goliath stepped forward and was about to open his mouth before Hudson stepped in front of him and shook his head.

"Why did ye bring her here lad?" Hudson asked. His voice contained not a drop of vehement but instead was saturated with concern. Jon lowered his eyes.

"I couldna just let her run loose in her condition. She might be a fledgling and if that is the case then she can be cured. Jason told me he saw it happen before."

"And ye didn't want her to hurt anyone either?" Hudson asked while stroking his beard.

"Aye," Jon turned around on the battlement and took to the air. Goliath waited a few more minutes before speaking.

"He is right about the fact that fledglings can be cured," Goliath said. "but once they have made their first kill or if they change someone into a vampire then they cannot. That is why time is of the essence. Marle you and Broadway are going to be one patrol team. Brooklyn you and Rayne another. Lexington. I want you, Gloria and Hudson to stay behind." He waited until the two patrol teams had left before he continued. "When Brendan has returned we are going to find their nest." He turned to his former leader.

"Why did you stop me old friend?" He asked. "When Canmore was still denying what he is why did you hold me back?" Hudson stared at the sky before speaking.

"That lad needs t' accept what he is on his own. The more ye force the more he is going t' be in denial, but yer right about one thing."

"What is that?"

"That he feels the need t' protect. He displayed that wi the Yale woman."

___________________________________________________________________________

Xandra did not like the look of the situation. Alendro had yet to say a word that evening. He sent Boris out with a fledgling to evolve him and Dolph with a fresh to train him, make him enjoy the taste of human flesh, but that was about it. They were already missing some members of their family. Two of the fledglings mentioned that a creature, most likely a gargoyle, had attacked Heinrich. When one of the fledgling returnd to being a normal human Alendro had drawn the conclusion that he is now dead. They were also missing a fledgling. The wolves were also missing a couple of their members.

"I know we are all worried about our family members that are missing," Xandra's normal cat like voice had melted into a soft tone that was more gentle than a mother's whisper. "Alendro is taking this the hardest. Let's not upset him even more with mentioning on how much we want to evolve or how hungry we are." She turned back to the leader who kept pacing.

"Gargoyles," The Italian leader grumbled. "We have to kill those beasts. They are putting a crimp in our plans."

"Sir?" Xandra asked. The buzzing sound of the intercom interrupted her thoughts. "How do we kill a gargoyle?" She asked as she made her way over to the box and pressed he button. "Xandra." She was answered by a strange barking sound. Her dark eyes focused on her leader again. Alendro smiled slightly.

"At least someone made it back," He said and gave her a nod. "Gargoyles are formidable beasts. Physically stronger than us, they glide on wings and have sharp talons. They are easier to kill during the day when they are in stone form, of course that is impossible for our kind, but not for our hairy friends." He smiled at Lola.

Xandra undid the lock and opened the door. Her deep brown eyes widened in shock as she tried to close it, but the female lavender gargoyle had already grabbed her. despite the Turkish vampire' attempt to fight both her foe and trying to close the door the two of them were pushed back while a brown werewolf and five more gargoyle exploded into the room.

"Don't just stand there," Alendro got over his shock long enough to bark orders at the four fledglings. "kill them!" The wolf bitch barked an order to the other three wolves. The had barely ran out before a large blue dog like beast leaped out from behind the winged gargoyles and pounced on one of them. The wolf that allowed the gargoyles to enter growled and charged towards the bitch.

"C'mon," The green beaked gargoyle held out both hands and flickered his talons towards his chest. "I can take you both on."

"Four verses three," Jerry glanced the four vamps that were rushing towards them. "I don't like those odds."

"They are powerful," Goliath nodded . "But we still have the upper hand." Matt ran out ahead of them and spun around causing his golden tail to lash out. The two vamps in the lead ended up on their rears. A third tackled the detective. The fourth hissed before she pounced on Jerry. The mahogany male grabbed her and held her back. Goliath grabbed onto one of the fledglings that Matt tripped. The other was clutching his sides as he writhed in agony. He fell forward on his stomach and vomited.

"Boris," Alendro gasped. His eyes went from brown to yellowish green. "I have had it with you winged body guards." The vampire's fangs lengthen as he rushed towards Goliath. The large gargoyle threw the vampire he was holding and braced himself for one that would be twice as formidable.

"Boris," Xandra's eyes misted up for a few seconds before she returned her seething hatred onto Angela. "We just lost another one. You will pay for this." She harnessed all the strength that was in her body and pinned Angela down. Angela knew they were miss matched but if she could stake this one female then some of the fledglings would be cured and it will be easier to fight, but they would still have to deal with the wolves.

"If only we had silver bullets." She grunted as she tried to force the female vampire off of her.

"It doesn't have to be bullets demon spawn," A voice that has become all too familiar to her had said from behind. "But any weapon made out of silver." Angela couldn't believe her ears. She couldn't also believe her eyes when she saw a hand covered in metal shoot out and punch Xandra in the face.

"May I have this dance?" Jackal asked her. Angela blinked a few times before nodding. The door to the butchers was still open.

"Be my guest," She stood back as the male cyborge grabbed Xandra by the shoulder and held her up. He pulled his other arm back and spread out his fingers. Another skewer, this time made of balsa wood, formed. Xandra's eyes widened in fear a second before Jackal shot his arm into her chest. The wooden weapon protruded from her back.

Matt and Jerry dropped their foes as they began to go through convulsions.

"I don't believe this," Jerry said and shook his head.

"Believe it," Matt said and folded his arms. "I thought I'd never see the day when I would be glad to see the pack."

"That bitch is mine," Hyena exclaimed. Her fingers were tipped in long sharp talons of pure silver. Brendan backed out of her way. The golden bitch knew a challenge when she heard one. Her yellow eyes flashed as her muzzle crinked up into a snarl. The she wolf dropped too the ground. Hyena did not flinch. With a psychotic grin she leaped and ploughed into the wolf. The bitch tried to bite her but all she found when she made an attempt to sink her fangs into the female cyborg's arm was metal. "Nice try," Hyena sneered and lashed her silver claws against the beast's back. The yellow furred bitch let go of her of her and she howled in pain. Another strike of the claws ripped into her throat and a third across her belly. Hyena's grin grew wider as she cut into the creature's belly, deeper this time. The silver sliced through the intestines. 

Hyena stood back and placed her foot on top of the dead creature. Her hair that hung by her temples were drenched with blood and more droplets of the same liquid were splattered across her face.

"I always wanted to do that," She said with a satisfied smile.

Wolf leaped onto a werewolf and kept him pinned to the ground.

"Damn newbies ruining my reputation," The mutated grumbled.

"Can you knock yours out?" Frank asked as he fought hard to keep his werewolf pinned. He held both fists together and slammed them between the eyes. The wolf collapsed onto the ground.

"No problem," Wolf grind and slammed his fist onto the black furry skull. "Now what?" Angela had noticed the Brandon was pointing at another door.

"I think this is a storage," She opened the door and was met with a rush of cold air. Wolf and Frank dragged the two unconscious freshes into the room and placed them inside. Brandon bounded off and helped Bronx dragged the third into the room. 

"My family," Alendro's voice was drained. He wrenched one hand away from Goliath's talons and tried to punch the large gargoyle in the face. Goliath snapped up his arm and caught the vampire leader's hand in his claws.

"Hold him steady," Goliath noticed Jon Canmore walking straight toward him. The Hunter had changed out of his ruined suit into his armor, including his mask. At the sight of the three red slash marks Alendro seemed to have gone even paler. A hunter with the strenght and abilities of a gargoyle? He tried to wrench his whole body free from Goliath's grip

Goliath noticed the stake in Jon's talons and understood. He grabbed onto the leader and spun him around.

"Hold him in front of ye," Jon said and waited for Goliath to push the vampire out before he shoved the wooden weapon into Alendro's chest. The body slumped to the ground and slowly began to dissolve.

"He knew what you were," Goliath stared into the white eyeguards of the leather mask. "He knew about the hunters. He was afraid of you."

"Ye know where Mr. Whedon got the idea for his show?" Jon asked as he and The Pack turned to leave. "From us. Every generation has a hunter or two. The one person who has the skills to hunt down and slay the evil in this world. He must have read about us and learned of m' great great aunt. She was the first female hunter."

"How did you know where to find the group?" Angela asked.

"We found two more vamps and tricked the information out of them.," Jackal explained. "And then staked them."

"That one fledgling had evolved," Jon sighed. "He had to be killed." With the nightmare over he turned and followed the rest of The Pack out of the building.

"What do you make of that?" Jerry asked as soon as they had left. "Them and us working together?"

"It felt good," Angela said sadly. "If only we were always on the same side" She looked up when she felt her father's hand on her shoulder.

"Sometimes your greatest adversary can become your greatest alley." He looked over his shoulder. "Lets take the wolves home with us." Brandon ran up two him and held up two fingers before pointing outside. "You mean there are two more?" Brandon nodded. "Hopefully one of the patrol parties will find them."

__________________________________________________________________________

__

Epilogue

It had been a week since Margot Yale was cured of her vampirism. The other two wolves were caught. The other corrupt wolf was placed in the labyrinth for the clan down there to watch.The other freshes soon learned to be in control. The other people who were fledglings wanted to set up a support group for them and the lycanthropes to meet one a week. She reluctantly agreed. She had also had a flower and fruit basket with a hand written apology sent to the office of Mr. Jon Cassidy. He had called to tell her it was understandable since she wasn't in the right mind at the time. Margot also told him his secret was safe with her.

They were late for their first meeting.

"Brandon are you sure we are going the right way?" She asked as she filed her nails.

"Of course we are Margot. It is just in an unfamiliar part of town," He sighed. When he stopped at a stop sign he turned to her. "Can I see those directions again?" The near silent click near his head caused him to turn back to his window. A couple of punk teenagers were grinning at him. One had a knife.

"Nice car," The knife wielder said. "I'd like to borrow it." Margot's eyes widened in fear but Brandon merely frowned.

"Would you?" Brandon asked as his eyes shifted from brown to golden yellow. "Or would you rather go home and get a job so you can buy yourself your own car?" His smile exposed his lengthened canines.

"I-I think we will go home," The knife wielder placed his blade back in his pocket as he and the rest of the punks slowly backed away without taking their eyes of Brandon. There werewolf chuckled as he sifted his face back to normal and drove off.

__

The End


End file.
